Fusión Inestable
by CheiNiAkira
Summary: Qué pasa cuando le intentan enseñar a Steven la fusión de una manera diferente


Perla da vueltas, cayendo en los brazos de Steven.Con los pies perfectamente colocados, baila con Steven.Su gema brilla, lista para sincronizar.Su rostro muestra una gran felicidad, a punto de formar nuevamente Rainbow Quartz.Claro, tal vez no con Rose, pero no importa.

"Mantén la hora correcta, Steven" dijo Garnet desde un lado.

Sus gemas comenzaron a brillar.

"Ahora, sincroniza!"

Pearl giró y luego volvió a los brazos de Steven.Su gema brillaba intensamente, pero la suya murió.No pasó nada.

Steven miró hacia abajo con tristeza.

"Hola amigo, está bien, Steven, siempre es difícil bailar con Pearl. Me viste intentar hacerlo una vez, ¡y hemos estado haciendo esto por miles de años!"Amatista dijo desde la cocina.

"Lo siento chicos, en serio. Otro día perdido cuando podríamos haber estado buscando Peridot".

Garnet dio un paso adelante y puso su mano en el hombro de Steven.

"Está bien, Steven. La fusión lleva tiempo y esfuerzo, nadie lo consiguió en nuestro primer intento. Ni siquiera yo".

Steven se sorprendió al escuchar esto viniendo de Garnet.

"Pero, creo que hay dos personas que pueden ayudarte con la fusión".

Steven se quedó sin aliento de alegría."No quieres decir-!"

El granate comenzó a brillar, volviéndose completamente blanco.Su torso comenzó a deshacerse, sus piernas se dividieron en más.En un destello de luz, Garnet desapareció, revelando nada menos que Ruby y Sapphire.

"Ruby y zafiro!"

"Encantado de verte, Steven."Zafiro dijo, con calma.

"Ok, ¡quién se fusiona con Steven!"Ruby excalimó.

"Ahora no, Ruby. Aparte de nosotros, quiero explicarle a Steven más sobre el tema".

"Steven, no te concentres en tu gema ni nada. Baila conmigo, muéstrame cómo bailas".

Steven comenzó a bailar a su manera, como lo había hecho con Connie.

"Ahora, Connie es una humana. No tiene una gema con la que sincronizarse. Tu gema la absorbe y te fusionas con facilidad. Pero con dos gemas, el proceso es más difícil. Ambas gemas tienen que trabajar juntas y sincronizarse en una forma donde puedan estar en armonía. Es por eso que cambian de color cuando se fusionan. Connie vino en armonía contigo y tu personalidad estuvo en armonía con ella. Tu gema no vino en armonía con ella u otra gema. Tu fusión está construido en un vínculo estrecho entre dos personas, pero tu gema lleva todo el peso de Magic. ¿Entiendes? "

Steven estaba mirando al espacio."Sí, um, lo tengo!"

Reloj.Algun voluntario.

"Oh-!"

"Además de rubí".

"Uh-" Amethyst no parecía estar contenta con la idea.

"Multa."Dijo perla

"¿Estás seguro?"Zafiro cuestionado.

"Solo hazlo corto, y no te dejes llevar".

"Sí. Porque siempre me dejo llevar".Zafiro añadido sarcásticamente.

El zafiro bailaba de manera muy clásica, y Pearl era la bailarina principal.Se giró alrededor de zafiro, Tomó sus manos y la sacó. Su cabello se movía por el aire para revelar su ojo, que miraba burlonamente a Ruby.Ruby dejó escapar un fuerte "Hrmph" cuando Pearl acercó zafiro a ella en un apretado Abrazo, y los dos brillaron y sincronizaron sus gemas.

Una explosión de luz brillante, y una nueva gema emergió.

Con cuatro manos largas enguantadas, piel y gemas azul grisáceo pálido, emergió Onyx.

Tenía cuatro brazos con guantes largos, Bangs que cubrían casi por completo su tercer ojo.Tenía dos ojos inferiores que pertenecían a la perla, una nariz pequeña, volcada y puntiaguda, y la boca de Zafiro.

Llevaba un vestido largo con hombreras en la parte superior de los brazos, la falda de Pearl y el lazo que debajo tenía un vestido largo de tres capas, similar al de Rose.Cubría la mayor parte de sus piernas, pero sus pies tenían tacones muy altos.

"Oh, hola, Steven y Gems. El maravilloso, elegante, hermoso y perfecto Onyx está aquí para tu placer".Onyx exclamó con un acento británico.

"Oh. ¡Dios mío! ¡Es una fusión! ¡TAN COOL!"Steven exclamó.

"Oh, estoy extasiado al ver la adoración. ¿Por mí? Oh, gracias".Onyx superó pomposamente.Añadió, egoístamente: "Soy bastante grande".

"Oh hermano. Es Sardonyx en los esteroides", agregó Amethyst.

"Supongo que me alegro de estar aquí. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que Garnet rara vez se desincorpora, pero seguramente esperabas verme. No entiendo por qué estoy tan raramente formado".

"Uh ..." dijo Steven, dubitativo.

"Ajá, ¿qué estábamos haciendo de nuevo?"

"Enseñándome sobre la fusión".Steven añadió en un tono agitado.

"Soy la fusión perfecta, ¿crees? Hecho de dos de los anfitriones más amables, hermosos y apropiados. Ahora, sobre la fusión. Solo haz lo que hago. ¡Ajá!"Onyx añadió pomposamente.

"ERHURGH. ¡Dios mío, zafiro, ilumínate!"Ruby exclamó con furia 'Flame Baby'.

"Pfft. No soy Sapphire, soy Onyx. ¿Por qué la quieres cuando puedes tenerme? ¡Ajá!"

"¡Guuehg! ¡Grrrr! Vamos, Steven, no les des razones para seguir así. Esperemos que no se queden así por mucho tiempo".

Steven, feliz de salir de la presencia de Onyx, siguió a Ruby.Bajaron a la playa y se sentaron en un banco.

"¡Odio que se fusione con otras personas! ¡No la merecen! ¡UUUGH! Nunca me fusionaría con Pearl por mí misma. Si es lo que Sapphire quiere, está bien, pero lo hacemos solo para situaciones mortales, como antes. Esto "Ya deberían haberse desconcertado. No quiero ser grosero, ¡pero si equilibro la fusión! Con la personalidad serena y compacta de Sapphire y la visión de futuro, y la perfeccionista de Pearl con defectos, es una receta para el desastre".

"No te preocupes, Ruby" Steven agregó incómodamente, "Todo estará bien".

"¡GRRAEHHPHPHMFPH! TODO ES SÓLO PERFECTO, ¡NO LO ES!"

Ruby sacó su guante, se levantó y lo estrelló contra el banco, mientras que Steven se deslizó rápidamente de su extremo.Ruby estaba respirando pesadamente.

"Vamos a casa, hablemos de esto con ellos".

"Ugh, FINE!"Ruby excalimó con furia y comenzó a seguir a Steven con pesar.

Cuando entraron por la puerta, vieron a Onyx hablando mal de amatista.

"Entonces, ¿crees que no soy lo suficientemente bueno? Ambos sabemos que fuiste un error cometido en el jardín de infantes. ¡Yo, por otra parte, soy perfecto! ¡Ajá!"

"Sapph-Digo, ¡Onyx! ¡Por favor, detente! Estás lastimando a la gente. No físicamente, sino adentro. ¿No lo entiendes?"Ruby exclamó con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

"No estoy desactivando. Soy más perfecto que tú. Necesitas controlarte y dejar de actuar como un niño".

"Te mostraré la fusión ..." dijo Ruby por lo bajo."¡Steven! ¡Fusiona conmigo!"

"¿Qué? No puedo fusionarme con gemas todavía, Ruby ..."

"¡Sí, puedes, Steven! Creo en ti. ¡Es la única forma en que podemos detenerlos!"

"¡Ruby I-STEVEN! Onyx is-Oops, me disculpo por ese pequeño arrebato allí. No me importes", explicó Onyx.

Ruby comenzó a bailar.Moviendo un pie en forma de media luna alrededor del otro.Ella se volteó hacia Steven."¡Steven, puedes hacer esto, concentrarte, canalizar tu poder a través de tu gema!"

Steven comenzó a bailar.Primero moviendo las manos, luego se deslizó por el suelo en un movimiento de guitarra de aire.Su gema comenzó a brillar.Ruby giró con los brazos en alto en el aire.Agarró la mano de Steven y lo hizo girar con fuerza.Luego lo arrojó en el aire, pero Steven se asustó, su gema dejó de brillar y cayó sobre Ruby.

"Lo siento, Ruby. II ..."

"Está bien, Steven. Está bien".

Steven miró hacia abajo con desesperación.

"Lo siento, Pearl. Te fallé. Tú también, Sapphire. Me atrapé en mis propias necesidades egoístas, queriendo ser poderosa y fusionarme con gemas. Tal vez nunca pueda hacer esto".

Su gema comenzó a brillar.

"Steven ..." exclamó Ruby.

"¡Pero yo ... soy una ... gema ... de cristal! ¡Vamos a bailar, Onyx! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!"

/ La música noble épica comienza a tocar.

"Ah, ¿me estás desafiando? ¡Por lo tanto, acepto! Pero ganaré, soy tan perfecto".Onyx exclamó, pomposo.

Onyx extendió su mano enguantada inferior con una gema azul grisáceo pálida en ella.Ella sonrió oscuramente.

Steven comenzó a bailar alrededor de Onyx, sosteniendo su mano.Él la hizo girar, y ella se agachó bajo sus manos unidas.

Luego se apartó, girando y girando.Se acostó en el suelo, con la mano en el aire, y levitó hacia arriba, con los pies en el suelo.Desde una posición de puesta a una posición de pie.Luego giró en un giro perlado, con el vestido desgastándose.Luego corrió hacia delante, patinando sobre sus rodillas, con las manos en el aire.Steven cogió una mano, saltó hacia adelante, brillando, directamente hacia Onyx.

Al instante se convirtió en una luz blanca.La gema de Steven brillaba más que nunca, forzando la fusión.Onyx estaba resistiendo, no queriendo otra gema en la mezcla, manchando su perfección.Ella trató de expulsarlo.

Dentro, notó a Zafiro y Perla encadenados por las manos.Se forzó en la fusión, agarrando las cadenas y rompiéndolas.

Los tres volaron por toda la casa en una expulsión de energía pura.Una versión de luz blanca de steven en el centro con una gema brillante, dos formas fueron expulsadas, cada una con sus propias gemas."¡¡¡Zafiro!!!"Ruby la levantó en el aire, girándola.Se rieron alegremente, y Pearl, ahora sólida, observó con Steven cómo se formaba finalmente Garnet.

"Eso es mejor."Granate añadido.

"¡Granate!"Steven gritó con emoción, corriendo para abrazar a Garnet.Ella lo levantó.Cerró los ojos, pero su ojo azul se abrió "Eso fue un desastre. Gracias, Steven".

Ese ojo se cerró y el Ojo Rojo se abrió. "Si NUNCA volvemos a hacer eso con PEARL, no seré tan egoísta. Ella puede fusionarse conmigo, la perdono. Por la sencilla razón de que no quiero eso. Monstruo para volver de nuevo.

Ambos ojos se abrieron, y sus lentes se formaron alrededor de ellos.

Un contorno negro los rodeaba y entraba en una estrella alrededor de la cara de Steven, a lo que agregó: "Oye, espera un segundo, ¿acabo de fusionarme?"

Fin de la escena


End file.
